


Burn the fucking shorts

by Rewritethoughts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewritethoughts/pseuds/Rewritethoughts
Summary: When brooke lynn feels jealous about Vanessa





	Burn the fucking shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys this is my first work please tell me what you think <3

“ babe are you ready to go out the uber is already there ” i called out for vanjie since she been in the bathroom for almost an hour getting ready and i don't want to miss aquaria's show who i grew really closely after drag race.

“ chill out twinkle toes I'm ready now ” she came out of the bathroom looking hot as ever with his boy shorts and too revealing tank top.

“Well don't you look lovely and practically naked boo” i told him with a hint of joke and kind of jealousy. He came and kissed my forehead “well i aint got no intention for anyone beside you boo” i tapped his ass as we went outside to find our uber.

 

The car ride was quite we checked our social media and I tweeted

@bhytes1 : shorts #brookelynnhates

 

and the fans started to talk about how i love being naked thats why i hate shorts and posting my nudes on the twitter

 

“seems that someone hates shorts “ vanjie said while smirking and glazing at me “ well i hate when my boyfriend wears them to a gay club filled with people who would love to get his cookies ” i answered him while placing my lips on top of his.

 

He started to kiss me while taking my hands and he put them in his ass “ well boo let me tell you no one gets those cookies besides you, well they can look but no hoe will touch ” he said while his voice was raspy and sexy i could cum just by thinking abou-

 

My thoughts were cut by the uber telling us we arrived our destination, vanjie grabbed my hand as we went inside the club to find our friends “ hello my little late as always farts ” bianca said while hugging both of us at the same time

 

“ well we are late cause miss vanjie takes forever getting ready ” i said while laughing and saying hi to trixie and katya who both came in drag “ well bitch its your fault you weren't approving any outfit i wear ” vanjie said as she sat next to me

 

“ do you call what you wear an outfit i thought you were one of the strippers when you walked in ” bianca being bianca said that and trixie fell to the ground screaming “ AAAAHHHHH THATS WHY BIANCA DESERVED TO WIN SEASON 6 LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ”

 

“well i love it you look pretty with your boy makeup on and everything ” katya said as she took a sip of whatever she was drinking “ well and thats why katya won miss congeniality not the crown ” bianca said while katya burst into laughter

 

“ miss brooke lynn is the one showing her ass on instagram every other day not me so guess its karma bitch ” vanjie said with a smirk and now i knew why she choose to wear that cause last night i posted a picture showing my naked body from behind.

 

Half an hour later vanjie started dancing with katya and they were twerking against each other while singing along to miley's song and i was staring at vanjie's ass and through her tight shorts that hugs his body and i started to remember how much i loved grabbing his ass and sticking my pinkie and much more inside of her.

By this time I realized I'm really horny and all i can think or do is imagine her naked in-front of me as i fuck her ass like i never did.

 

And i was cut from my thoughts when i saw them back at our table and the lights went low and everyone was busy looking at the stage since aquaria was about to preform i held onto vanjie's hand as i lead her to sit on my lap, the moment she sat she noticed that i have I'm starting to get hard she turned his head and whispered in my ear “ guess my shorts and dance moves payed of, told you karma is a bitch”

Which sent shivers down through my body.

 

Will if vanjie wants to play, i will play along.

I made sure that my hoodie was on top of vanjie as a moved my hand from her hip to her shorts button as i unbuttoned them and fastly moved my hand inside of her underwear to grab his dick as he hissed from the cold touch of my hand "

“ part your legs bitch before i make you regret disobeying me ” i whispered in his ear as his next move was parting his legs as i rubbed his cock while he moaned

 

Next thing i was rubbing my fingers against his ass hole while he moaned and covered his mouth with his hand and i wanted to stick my finger inside of him but the fucking shorts where to tight “ see babe i told you those shorts were a fucking mistake ” i told him as he started rubbing his ass dry humping me as i rubbed his dick as much as i could with the little moves that i can make since I barely can move my hand.

“ l-lets go back to the hotel-uh ” vanjie told me

 

On the uber i couldn't keep my hand of vanjie thank god the ride was short and in no time we found our self on the bed “ take of everything NOW ” i said to him i. A demanding note and next thing i saw was what i wanted for the past hour him, Naked. Us alone.

 

“On your knees bitch I'm gonna spank the fuck out of you ” i said and he didn't hesitate to do what i told him. I moved my hands from the air to his butt cheek as he moaned loudly “ uh daddy I'm sorry i wont ” he said while painting and reaching for his dick to jack him self i held his hand “ thats my job not yours papi ” i told him while I started to suck him off moving my head and moaning sending vibration to his dick as he came in my mouth.

 

An hour later i was checking the twitter

As i see aquaria tweeting

 

@aquariaoffical : not fun preforming while my SISTERS @bhytes1 and @vanessavanjie making out and nearly having sex in-front of me #BurnMyEyes

 

@thebiancadelrio : @aquariaoffical well guess @bhytes1 enjoyed @vanessavanjie shorts after all

 

@bhytes1 : @thebiancadelrio @aquariaoffical shorts i hate but vanjie's ass #brookelynnlove

 

@katya_zamo : @vanessavanjie BURN THE FUCKING SHORTS 


End file.
